Pretty Little Devices
by misstarara
Summary: Two lovers what a player! Tell them or... - A Tessa's move back to The Institute never seemed so dangerous. Finding new love and old love. Threats from a stranger named A and all the time trying to decide - Who is the real Tessa? A Pretty Little Liars, The Infernal Devices and The Last Hours Crossover. Mostly PLL and TID but there might be some surprises from TLH (Charles ahem)
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys so decided to move this story from Wattpad to here! Basically it's a PLL and TID crossover. All rights for the characters go to Cassandra Clare. And half of the plot goes to whoever wrote PLL I can't remember! The other half is all mine mwhahaha! I own Skye Gray who will be mentioned throughout the story! Do I have to do a disclaimer every chapter... Here's the prologue into Chapter 1!**

 _Prologue_

 _The phone emitted a shrill quacking sound. Jem sighed as Will jumped at the noise._

 _"Can't you be civil for once?" Asked Sophie hastily before seeing the look on her friend Tessa's face._

 _Her face had gone pale. The colour one might see a ghost sporting. Her large grey eyes had gone wide and her mouth shaped a small O._

 _Tessa gasped a small breathless gasp as she finished reading the so called text. She threw the infernal device on the table and closed her eyes._

 _The boys hopped into action. Jem grabbed the phone as he was nearest. He brought it over to Will and they read it together. They paled just as pale as Tessa had gone. Jem had gone even paler than usual. Sophie sighed inwardly. Something horrid or scary enough to make the boys that pale was surely something other than good._

 _Sophie held her hand out as Jem held out the phone. On the screen read a message from an unknown source._

 _"You can run, you can hide in your little institute but you'll never get away from me because I'm back Bitches and I'm stronger than ever. - A"_

Chapter 1: Hustle and Bustle

The hustle and bustle of the New York Institute for the Highly Talented was something Tessa was dying to get away from. Of course she had friends, the Carstairs being some of them, but in reality she longed to go back to London even though it wasn't her home. She longed to get away from the memories New York held. The death of Skye. Her aunt Harriet. It was all too much to think about.

Her life had been all about hustle and bustle, never about quiet and calm. Except for that summer she had spent in London. Tessa pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "No" she told herself. "I'm not going back for Will." Tessa told herself it was for the good of her health. Her sisters memory still haunted the place she called home. It shook her up but a little part of her brain told her differently.

The memories arose again. Stinging the back of her mind were the bittersweet memories of their Summer romance. Strolls along beaches, reading in the London Institute's gigantic library and most of all the way they had kissed. Passionate and sweet. Their love had shattered as most things do when one 'falls' in love. It scattered and was thrown into the wind that brought her boat back to her homeland. Back to America. And here she was now returning to the place that held so many memories for her. She thought time healed but after three years it still pained her.

"HOOOONNKKK" Tessa jumped as the captain blew his horn. She climbed aboard the steamer heading for Britain, the wind pulling her hair out of its carefully pinned updo. On her right arm lay a large bag filled with her possessions and on her left arm was a man. No Tessa didn't have a suitor he was simply her friend.

"Mr Carstairs." Tessa said aloud. "You don't need to help me up here I can do it perfectly fine by myself."

"I am simply being a gentleman." He replied in a more hushed tone.

Mr Carstairs, more commonly known as James or even Jem smiled brightly. He was the life of the institute. Always smiling and always willing. He also happened to be Tessa's very best friend. His silver hair rustled in the wind, leaving a small part of it right in front of his silver Iris. His left hand lifted up and brushed the strand away. He did the same to the hair escaping Tessa's up do, fixing the stray strands with his musicians fingers causing Tessa to blush. The blush showed immensely on Tessa's pale face.

"And I wish you'd just call me Jem" Jem added eyeing Tessa, her face still puce with the blush.

"Jem you know it is the height of improperty to speak your Christian name in public let alone at home." Tessa sighed heavily and collapsed ungracefully onto a nearby bench facing the edge of the boat.

"Speaking of improperty" Jem pointed at the crumpled flowers on her dress and the way it had tucked itself under her legs showing off quite too much leg for an 18 year old.

Tessa blushed scarlet and pulled the dress down crumpling even more flowers in the hasty movement.

Jem smiled sweetly at Tessa as Tessa began pulling out books from her bag. A Tale of Two Cities fell onto the deck.

Reading aloud, Jem stood up to pick up the books. "A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. But you've read this." Jem remarked and handed the book back to Tessa "did you fill that bag full of books?" He enquired further as Tessa pulled out a quarter of a dozen more books."There's bound to be a library where we're going."

Tessa ignored his later remark and answered with a simple "sometimes I like to revisit my old friends. How would you feel if I talked to you once and left for good?" Then she buried her head between the pages of the book.

"I-I Tessa that's being really trying of course I'd detest it but-but that's just a book!" He exclaimed stuttering a bit in parts.

"It was a rhetorical question, James" she said, her voice slightly muffled from the close proximity to the book.

Jem sighed and sat back down again mumbling something in mandarin about ladies and confusing. Tessa was at her favourite bit in the book "You have been the last dream of my soul" she read "a dream, all a dream that ends in nothing. Think now and then that there is a man who would give up his life to keep a life you love beside you."

Tessa sighed and clutched the book to her chest. If only a boy would say something as wonderful to her, a boy with black hair with dark, dark blue eyes perhaps, a boy by the name of W-... No! She scolded herself through her thoughts. She shouldn't speak like that. Will was nothing and she'd never see him again so that was that.

The trip passed in a whirl wind of colours and movement. Jem had gotten sea sick twice but Tessa had been fine. There were dances on board the ship in the evenings and five course meals. It was ever so extravagant.

Jem and Tessa had danced. Jem could feel the music as if it were himself and was in perfect time to the beat, moving and swaying rhythmically. Tessa wasn't quite so lucky. Her long skirts kept catching on Jem's shoes and Tessa stood on his foot at least three times. Her face, she thought, would be permanently scarlet.

Tessa thought that Jem must have been having an awful time but no he wasn't. A young gentleman by the name of Gabriel Lightwood had made a snarky remark about Tessa being to clumsy for a lady fit for Mr Carstairs. Tessa blushed redder still but Jem had stepped away from Tessa muttering an apology and had slapped Gabriel across the face.

A large red hand shaped mark appeared on Gabriel's cheek. He stormed away, his green eyes glaring menacingly. Jem had then returned to Tessa and spoke no more of it. They had continued to dance.

When they arrived at London it was evening tide. The city was lit up like hundreds of stars. Tessa gasped from the banks of the river Thames. It was so beautiful. Jem's eyes lit up just like the lights. This was his home although he did consider himself an American.

A carriage pulled up on front of them. It sported the fairy wings of the Fairchild family. A man stepped out of the carriage. Tessa couldn't see his face. He had a hat on which covered most of his face but you could see the hint of a smile underneath.

Jem looked up at the stranger. A weird look passed over his face as he advanced towards the man.

"Will?" He asked "Will is that you?" The man ,who actually turned out to be a boy no more than 18, took off his hat revealing a think head of black curly hair and dark, dark blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Jem! And to meet your accomplice...-" he trailed off when he saw Tessa.

Tessa looked up and gasped. No it couldn't be Will, it had to be- it had to be...- she thought as the world turned black

 **AN/ so this story is AU (all Human) and there will be no characters from PLL**

 **I will update every Sunday and Wednesday! Hopefully! I have the second chapter pre written so if I get maybe 5 reviews I will continue this story! I'll post it tomorrow. Basically Will is cursed in this and Jem is on Yin Fein too but for a different reason. To be later revealed! Tessa had gone to visit Nate in London a duplex of summers before the start of this chapter and that's how she met Will. Tessa is studying English Litterature at the Institute! Skye is Tessas sister and yeah don't question the phones I'll come to that later!**

 **Any questions just PM me or review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **Follow and review xx**

 **misstarara**

14th June 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greensleves

"Tessa! Tessa! You'll really want to see this. Wake up!"

Jem looked down at his best friend. She lay across one of the large beds in the institute. It was covered in pale flowers and vines. Tessa moaned quietly.

"Will?" She asked in her sleep.

Tessa had fainted unexpectedly. The doctors had said it wasn't serious and that it would have been worse if Jem hadn't caught her.

She was swathed in blankets and sweat was dripping down her face. Her hair was a tangled mess and she kept whispering and moaning, apologising to someone.

 _Will?_ He thought _Why Will?_

He walked over to the bookcases that lined the wall. This was what he wanted Tessa to see. There were rows upon rows of books. There were the classics, such as Great Expectations and The Wind in the Willows, but there was also books on cookery, martial arts and most of all music.

Jem picked one of these books off the shelf. Jem wasn't one for words. But this book wasn't filled with words, well these were the kind of words Jem could read. There were lines and lines of music. It was a collection of the worlds greatest musicians. Bach and Beethoven to name but a few.

Jem placed the book on Tessa's bedside table. He reached out and pushed the hair off her sticky face. She was so beautiful, he thought so but never spoke it. He bent down and kissed her temple.

Jem found himself in the corridor outside Will's room. Jem could remember the time he could walk into Will's room without knocking, but now he stood patiently at the door waiting for a response.

A worried looking Will stood in the doorway. His hair was tousled and pushed back. His eyes a wild glare. When he had opened the door his face had noticeably paled.

"James what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tessa?" Will and Tessa were the only ones who called him by his real name.

"I thought I'd pay my best friend a visit, after all it's been three years with only one visit in between." Jem answered solemnly. There was a time the boys had never parted.

"I thought you'd stay with your 'GirlFriend'!" there was a hint of sarcasm and bitterness behind his cool demeanour.

This was a different Will. A Will, Jem didn't know.

Jem sighed and stared Will in the eye. He opened his mouth to reply but shut his mouth hastily. His fathers voice echoed in his mind. "One must not say what one wouldn't want to hear."

Jem turned around and stalked back to his room.

When Jem left Will slammed the door of his room. Pushing his hair back he grabbed a random book off a pile before him.

A Tale of Two Cities. That was Tessa's favourite book. He hurled it across the room.

Why did she have to come? And why was Jem so silver?

Haunting music filled the halls of the institute when Tessa awoke from her darkness. It had come into her darkness like a light and Tessa had followed it, coming back to reality.

Tessa opened one grey eye. Her vision was blurry and incomprehensible but she could make out a fuzzy figure.

He was sitting in the chair positioned beside her bed. She couldn't see his face properly but she could feel the despair washing off him like the stench from the Thames during the summer.

He looked up and noticed she was awake. He jumped up and hurried out of the room in a haste. Tessa opened her eyes wide in surprise. The man had dark, dark blue eyes. Violet in the light. And the look of despair he carried on his face...

Tessa told herself she was dreaming. Will wouldn't feel that way, he couldn't, not after what he'd done.

Tessa was claimed by the darkness again.

It was morning when Tessa woke up again. She could hear the birds chipping outside the window. Beside her on the chair she thought she saw Will on the night before hand (or maybe it was two nights ago, she couldn't he sure) sat Jem.

He was asleep in the chair. His violin lay on his lap. The bow was stuck in his hand. Luckily Jem wasn't a restless sleeper. His silver hair was slightly tousled and the long bit that fell onto his face lifted up every time he breathed.

Tessa slipped out of the flowery bedclothes that were twisted around her. A silk nightdress fell around her legs as she stood up. Who had changed her she didn't know. She hoped it wasn't Jem. Suddenly her brain failed her. The world swam before her, a searing pain pierced the back of her head. She found herself kneeling on the floor, her arms around Jem's legs.

Jem had been dozing on the chair when he heard the thump. Small arms had curled around his ankles as he started to open his eyes. He shuddered as he looked down. The drugs made him feel the cold more than normal people. Tessa was curled at his feet gasping for air. Her face was pale, tears streamed down her face and her eyes were closed.

Jem sprang into action. Slowly he uncurled her arms from his ankles. Not touching her too much to be improper. He then dropped down onto his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tessa what were you thinking?" His voice sounded angry but the tone was soft.

Tessa looked up at him with large grey eyes.

"You know you can't get up. You should have guessed that at least!" Jem helped Tessa to her feet and sat her back down on the bed.

"Where am I?"

Tessa looked around her eyes huge, the colour coming back into her face. When she noticed the bookshelves she gasped.

"This is a b-e-d-r-o-o-m Tessa" He teased.

Tessa slapped him playfully. Even though her head was swimming she was still capable of abusing him, Jem thought.

A small chuckle escaped Jem's lips.

"What's so funny?" Tessa said appalled.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He was still laughing.

"James Carstairs tell me what you're laughing at NOW!"

"I was just thinking about how you're still able to ah never mind I can't come up with the words..." Jem trailed off.

Tessa lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Play for me." She said quietly. It wasn't a question but a command more so.

Jem took up his violin and bow and began to play the haunting tunes that had filled the halls the night before.

Sophie carried the tray of food with great grace. Years of practice left her with an easy ability to tend the home. Sophie knew her way around the Institute better than everyone except maybe Will but that was for all the wrong reasons.

Sophie quickly walked down the corridor off the east wing and held up her hand to knock on the large mahogany door. The room had once belonged to a famous scholar by the name of Charles Dickens but was now occupied by a young American who Sophie knew to be Tessa Gray.

Sophie was so very excited to see Tessa again. Tessa had traveled to England three summers before but had never visited since. Sophie had missed her and has her suspicions of who had caused her sudden departure. That someone now had bashed into her in. She had been lost in thought and her hand was still hovering on front of the door. Will definitely bashed into her on purpose. Luckily the food had not fallen but she sprung on him anyways.

"What do you think you're doing bashing into me just like that! Was it for your own enjoyment?" She enquired angrily.

Will had his head down. When he looked up Sophie could see that his eyes were ringed red and his face was pale. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"I'm sorry Sophie." He sighed and pushed past her knocking on the door.

Will Herondale saying sorry to her? Sophie was certainly confused.

The door was opened by Jem. His eyes were alight with laughter but darkened when he saw Will.

"Sophie" he smiled kindly at her and gestured they come in, Sophie's heart skipped a beat. His hair? His eyes?

Tessa was sitting on the bed he face had gained colour. She jumped up and ran over to Sophie. Sophie embraced her and smiled.

"Sophie it's so lovely to see you!" Tessa grinned.

Tessa pulled her over to the bed and began to show her a new book she read. Jem's silvery hue left Sophie's mind.

Will scowled. It seemed his face was permanently like that. He turned to Jem, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Why did you just storm off last night? That's not like you."

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know what's like me anymore! You haven't written or come to visit. The one time you came was because your gran aunt died!" Jem sounded angry.

"Jem-Jem you know I would never hurt you intensionally I-I..." Will was utterly confused.

"I know." Jem sighed.

The boys began to chat more enjoyably now but Will had changed. That was something Jem was certain of but there was still some of the old Will left.

Charlotte sat down on the large armchair at the top of the room. The floral fabric of the chair and the pale pink of the wallpaper really went well she thought. Sitting on the couches and armchairs around her were the members of the institute.

Charlotte was overjoyed Tessa and Jem had come back. Jem and Tessa had changed so much. Jem more so than Tessa. Charlotte was too polite to ask how.

Charlotte glanced around the room. Her husband Henry, his bag of devices on his lap, Will and Jem, talking away, Jem had his violin on his lap, Sophie and Tessa were laughing quietly at a private joke, Cecily was sitting staring at the fireplace, Gabriel and Gideon were chatting but Gabriel was staring at Cecily and Jessamine, was sitting on a stool brushing her fair hair.

"Ahem!" Charlotte cleared her throat and called the room to attention.

"Firstly, we would like to welcome Jem and Tessa back to the institute." Charlotte smiled at them gratefully. "Secondly, as the older members of the institute may know Henry has been working on a very special invention." She began to explain what they were when Henry stood up and passed a small rectangular block to each person. "When we go out travelling we are never able to keep in contact with each other so Henry has a created a device for that means. You press the top button which turns it on and type messages by pressing the letters on the screen. Then you select a person to send them too. Everyone in the institute has one. No one outside should know."

The kids, as Charlotte refered to them as, were all trying out the devices.

"These are pretty little devices!" Jessie exclaimed. Hers was covered in bows and glitter. "What are they called?"

"MPs!" Henry piped up. "Mobile Phones."

They continued to fiddle with them and soon the room was filled with pings and dinks and duck quacks as they began to learn how to use them.

"Well after all that excitement Jem will you play for us it's been so long." Cecily said placing the MP on the table. While Jem had been away no one had really played music anymore.

Jem took up his violin and began to play Greensleves. Cecily stood up and sat at the piano. At least one Herondale is using their piano fingers Charlotte had thought. The musical sounds of the beautiful violin, the melody from the piano and the pretty voice of Jessie who had joined in filled the room. Charlotte had never felt so happy.

 **AN/ anyone else get that feeling that Charlotte won't stay happy for long? I do... Hope you enjoyed this! It's solo much longer! Decided to update cause I couldn't wait to get started! Any questions or constructive crisisim do leave a review! I'm looking for a beta reader. Someone preferably English to help me with the dialogue! Thanks guys! R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update for a few days. The wifi was broken on my laptop. Yeah these AN are to nobody ain't nobody following this story anyways I have hope for it yet! I'm writing quite a long Wessa one-shot now and I will post it soon maybe today! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own half the plot and my OOC Skye Gray!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream Scene

Tessa fell asleep to the sound of music in her head.

 _The Institute residents had sat for over two hours in the drawing room, listening to Jem and Cecily's music. Then they had all separated for lessons. Tessa had gone to the library to study Othello. She was expected to write an essay about it for her English Literature class. Tessa sat deep in thought. Her sister's sky blue quill rested on the page of parchment._

 _"Tessa," how could she forget that voice, "You seem to have writers block."_

 _Tessa turned around. Leaning over her, holding another copy of Othello, stood Will. His eyes were tired and red rimmed and his hair was unruly as usual but he was still as handsome as ever._

 _He dropped three pieces of parchment on her table and turned around promptly. As he walked out the door Tessa heard a silent "Ddim eto Gwillym"_

 _What had Will said? And why did he give her his essay?_

Tessa turned over in her sleep.

Jem couldn't sleep. He was restless and hot. He hadn't taken the drug since that morning and he knew it. Jem slipped into unconsciousness.

 _Tessa turned towards him. She smiled brightly at him. He looked her up and down. He seemed to be hers and she was his. She wore a gorgeous violet blue dress. The colour familiar to him, but from where?_

 _There were pansies stuck onto the dress. She looked stunning. His eyes travelled further up her body. Her beautiful brown hair fell in ringlets down her chest and her eyes – he stopped._

 _They were blue. The bluest blue. The colour of the dress. The colour of Will's eyes._

 _"Take your pick." Will had appeared in her dream. He stood beside Tessa. His eyes were the same blue as Tessa's._

 _"Choose between us! You can't have us both. To choose but one will break our hearts but you'd rather choose than loose us both, wouldn't you James Carstairs?"_

 _Tessa and Will both walked over to a silver lake that had appeared. They reached down and cupped the silver water into their hands. It smelt of burned sugar. Jem knew what it was but before he could do anything they drank the water._

 _The effects of the Yin Fein took immediate action. Their irises turned into silver rings and their hair became silver strands. Their skin paled and they visibly became thinner. Jem screamed._

 _"Choose or they'll be like you." They hissed, "Poisoned."_

Jem screamed and screamed.

Will had walked around London twice and by the time he got back to the institute it was 2:46 am. He collapsed into a chair in the drawing room and fell into a deep sleep.

 _A dark figure came out of the black haze of his mind. It was dressed in the parchment robes of the medics of the institute, the silent brothers. The figures face was hidden. A gloved hand reached out towards Will. It grabbed Will's collar and blood ran down Will's chest._

 _"She'll be next!" it cried. The voice was neither male nor female. The figure disappeared into the darkness, as quick as it had come it had gone._

 _The scene changed. Jem was lying on a bed of lilies. He was pale and there was no colour in the scene what so ever. Jem was wearing a white suit. The colour of mourning at the institute. His eyes were closed and his hair was a falling halo of silver around his head._

 _Will slowly walked towards Jem. It was obvious that he was dying. Will reached the bed, crushing a dozen or so lilies in the process._

 _He knelt down at his bedside._

 _"Ave atque vale James Carstairs." He bent his head. A single tear fell upon Jem's face._

 _Jem's normally brown or more commonly silver eyes had turned blood red. The whites of his eyes had gone crimson._

 _"I'm not dead yet." He hissed "but you will change that."_

 _Will found himself holding a dagger pointing towards Jem's ever beating heart. He plunged the dagger forwards and it hit home._

 _Blood poured out of Jem's mouth turning Jem's stark white suit blood red. Blood seeped from the wound Will had made._

 _Will cried out. How could he have done this?_

 _"JEM!" he cried "JEM! JEM!"_

Will fell out of bed and hit the floor with a thud.

Henry was working in his crypt. He worked by gasket light. Blueprints lay across the table.

There were blueprints the MPs and blueprints for a new device he called sensors and many more for devices that may or may not work depending on whether Henry was in a particularly good mood or not.

Henry was tinkering away so intently he didn't even glance at the shadow that loomed over him. It was gone in a matter of seconds and when Henry had looked up, everything was the same as it had been and he saw no different and carried on with his project.

He didn't realise half the MPs were gone nor did he see that the blueprint for the sensor was gone as well.

Sophie was awake and dressed at 4am sharp. Her maid outfit clean and ironed, she was ready for a full day of hard work. She was tired, she had to admit.

She had been up half the night tossing and turning from bad dreams. She could but remember only one. A dark figure riding through the streets of London looking for something, looking for her.

It had given her a cold sweat and she was glad to be awake now.

Sophie slowly opened the door to Tessa's bedroom. Tessa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The blankets tucked up around her.

"Will?" Tessa moaned in her sleep. Sophie stood still. Will? But surely not. Sophie knew about Will's cruel and cold behaviour towards Tessa.

"Why would you do that, Will?"

Sophie quietly lit the fire and left. Sophie didn't like to disturb Tessa's dreams.

Sophie crossed the hall to Jem's room which had once belonged to Beethoven who had travelled from Germany just to train at the Institute as the Berlin addition had not been completed around that time.

She opened the door and was greeted by a blast of cool air. Jem always slept with the window open because he always woke up hot and sweating.

He was lying on his bed tangled in the sheets. His face was pale and his breaths came in short, sharp bursts.

Sophie slowly walked over to the fireplace at the left side of his room. On the mantel were pictures that Sophie had never seen before. There were small frames at the very edge of the mantel piece with pictures of Tessa and Jem laughing in an unfamiliar place.

There were then two medium sized frames. Each were made out of rosewood and in the picture frames were people and scenes that could have only been from Shanghai. In one of these picture the one on the right stood Jem and a couple which could only have been his parents.

The woman had long brown hair like Jem's had been before he left for New York. She had almond shaped eyes like Jem's.

The man had short blonde hair but his face was like Jem's the same kindness and openness in it as he had.

They were both very beautiful that much was evident.

There was one last picture frame in the very centre. The whole mantel was very symmetrical. The frame was made out of some sort of dark wood and in the picture was Jem and Will. It was a completely different Will to the brooding man that was William Herondale now.

This boy in the picture looked very happy. He was smiling at Jem as Jem was at him. The smile lit up his whole face and his eyes were aglow. He looked so happy and carefree. So very unlike the Will Sophie knew but it was him for no one could miss the Herondale colouring of blue eyes and black hair nor the handsomeness of his face.

Sophie bent down to light the fire. Who was this Will in the picture? He was so different yet so very much the same.

Sophie turned around to leave but stopped suddenly. Jem had awoken but his eyes were empty and the scream that emitted from his mouth was inhuman and continued as Sophie rushed from the room in search of Will.

The figure had not left the crypt for days. It was dark. It was good. Accessing the Institute residents' dreams had been easy. A little dark magic was always good. Wasn't it?

Accessing Henry's laboratory was even easier. So was stealing the MPs. They were happy, happy for now.

The figure rose from the crypts, to do what had to be done….

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! All the italics are in the dreams. Sorta stole this dream scene idea from SilverCarstairs but the dreams are mine! R & R!**


	4. Authors Note

**Ok I know I shouldn't be posting this as a chapter but for those who have read my fanfic and are following it I'm sooooo sorry - my wifi's seriously messed up on my laptop and wont let me get into fanfiction. I know it's been a month but I've tried everything - even asked my aunt who's a computer expert but she couldn't fix it. I have almost finished chapter 4 on my laptop thats why I'm not posting it from my phone. I'm looking for a beta so maybe if I write the chapters my beta could post them. PM me if you're interested x really sorry hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon. I'm going on holidays in a few days so I hope to write a good amount of chapters in advance (3 maybe 4!) please PM me if you're interested in being my beta xxx**

 **misstarara**

 **Update: 20/08/15**

 **MY LAPTOP IS STILL NOT WORKING!**

 **If anyone's interested in becoming my beta please please pm me.**

 **If youre able to please PM me. I'm looking for someone whos preferably British for my British bits of the story and someone who could maybe post the chapters for my as my laptop is STILL BROKEN :(**

 **again please pm me if you'd like to be my beta.**

 **review and tell me your predictions for the rest of the story**

 **I can tell you that there is a pyramid of A's and 3 A reveals with three different A's but there is only one main A and I swear you'll never guess who .**

 **Ill just write another disclaimer here:**

 **Jace: I own The Infernal Devices**

 **Simon: No I obviously do**

 **Izzy: I don't care I really don't**

 **Cassie: Shut up I own it and I can make you do anything I want MWHAHAHAHA**

 ***Dramatic scene where Jace professes his love for Izzy and Simon actually beats Jace up***

 **Clary: He'll never live it down never ever**

 **Dramatic that was**

 **anyways please read and review and check out my collection of one-shots on WattPad**

 **my user is the same**

 **misstarara xxx**


	5. Goodbye

Unfortunately I will not be continuing this story. I have lost the files from my laptop and lost interest. It was really awkward to write as it was set in the 1800's and I was trying to incorporate phones into the story at it wasn't working. I don't know why I didn't think of it before but I didn't. I should have written it it the present era.

This is what I am going to do. I'm gong to focus on my story of one shots but I will begin to write then story of pretty little devices again except set it in this era. I think this will be much better than the former. So please check out my new story - After the War: A Collection of OneShots.

Thank you all for the response to this story. If you wish for me to let you know when I publish the new story let me know. Review or PM me.

As for my other story please go and read it. I'm currently writing the second chapter and I expect to update it later on tonight. Review your prompts for that story please. I can do dribbles or one word prompts or sentence prompts. Whatever you choose.

Thanks again everyone!

misstarara xx

PS If anyone wishes to beta my OneShots please let me know! I would really like a beta. Prefer belly someone who is good at fluff and correcting typos please. PM me or review I don't really mind I'd really love to hear from you. Thanks guys so much.


End file.
